Suzuna Ngidam?
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Wait! Suzuna ngidam? Gimana ceritanya? Sena tersiksa? NO! Fic dari author yang males update ficnya dan gak bisa bikin humor... Warning : OOC, Abal, GJ dan yang nista-nista -?- RnR Guys!


**Disclaimer**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Segala bahasa yang ada di Indonesia, maap saya makenya sembarangan xP**

**Penggunaan bahasa gaul yang gak semestinya**

**Youichi Fitria –Alice-**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

"**Suzuna Ngidam?"**

**Rated**

**K+**

**Warning**

**OOC (FULL), GJ, AU, Garing, Ga baik buat dibaca, ga baik untuk kesehatan (?), abal, dst.**

**(Tapi mengharapkan ripyu anda sekalian *nangis Bombay*)**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di fandom seberang xD**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Ingat!**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**[3.00 AM, Perumahan Deimon]**_

DRRSSHHH! Hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi buta itu. Masih pukul 3 pagi. Ya, 3 pagi. Author saja tidak percaya kalo bisa denger suara ujan sepagi itu *PLAK!*. Yah, begitulah. Namun, di pagi yang tenang dan hanya dilalui oleh suara hujan di pagi buta itu, terdengarlah sebuah suara gak jelas namun jika suara ini terus berlanjut dan mengeras, jelas-jelas bisa membangunkan tetangga sampai 5 rumah ke ujung.

"Se-sena! Bangun dong!" ucap perempuan itu dengan wajah mengantuk namun diusahakan untuk dibuat se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Ugh," pria berambut cokelat jabrik di sebelahnya merengut tidak jelas.

"Senaaa…" perempuan itu menggoyang bahu pria itu.

"Ughmm… a-apa sih? Ada apa?" pria itu masih merengut, matanya masih tertutup.

"Sena, please, bangun dong!" mulai mengeras, suara itu mulai memekik. Namun pria itu tetap saja _keukuh_ untuk tetap menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan mimpi.

"SEEEENNNNNNAAAAA!!!" akhirnya meledak.

Yak, mari kita bersama-sama hitung sampai tiga.

1…

2…

3…

"HEI! KOBAYAKAWA! BIAR BARU 6 BULAN MENIKAH, JANGAN BIKIN RIBUT DONG!"

"HEI! MENTANG-MENTANG ORANG BARU, JANGAN SOK NGGAK TAU ETIKA DONG!"

"OOI! MEMANGNYA DISINI ADA ACARA SUNATAN YA?!"

Demikianlah, saudara-saudara, ternyata para tetangga pada ngamuk gara-gara 'Nyanyian' si perempuan yang begitu indah di telinga para tuna rungu itu. Akhirnya, setelah si perempuan bernama Suzuna itu memekikkan 'nyanyian'-nya yang paling indah, Pria berambut cokelat itu bangun juga, menuju jendela dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!!! TONARI NO HITO!!" katanya berteriak keras dan membuatnya sukses dilempar sandal oleh tetangga-tetangganya itu.

Dia menutup kembali jendela dengan tampang _Sweatdrop_ dan berbalik ke tempat tidur.

"Suzuna, ada apa sih? Kok kamu teriak-teriak?"

"Umm," perempuan bernama Suzuna itu mengubah tampangnya menjadi benar-benar _Innocent_, "Senaa.. anak kita mau.. mau.."

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sena tidak 'Ngeh' dengan keadaan itu.

"Hum, aku ngidam.. aku, anak kita.. mau.. mau RUJAK DUREN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HAH? Ru-rujak duren?"

"Iya! Biasanya mamang di depan komplek itu ada jual."

"I-ini kan, ini kan jam 3 pagi, mana ada yang jual makanan begituan, makanan normalpun nggak ada, _sayang_," jawab pria bernama Sena.

"Se-sena.. Sena JAHAAATT! SENA NGGAK MAU NGEBELIIN RUJAK DUREN! PADAHAL ANAKNYA YANG MINTA!! HUAAAA!!" Suzuna mewek.

"Tapi ini masih subuh," kata Sena.

"TAPI AKU MAUU!!!" ucap Suzuna tidak karuan. Tampangnya berubah menjadi tampang psikopat.

"Besok pagi saja, ya?" Sena membujuknya.

"AKU MAU SEKARANG!" dia menjitak kepala Sena dengan sukses, "POKOKNYA SEKARANG! KALAU NGGAK KAMU NGGAK BOLEH MASUK KAMAR INI LAGI!"

"O-oke!" Sena berlari segera dengan kecepatan cahayanya, masih dengan piyama tentunya.

***

Yah, begitulah. Inilah kehidupan baru seorang Kobayakawa Sena setelah menikah dengan Suzuna. Baru 6 bulan mereka membina rumah tangga, dan sekarang Suzuna sudah hamil 4 bulan. Lumayan cepat dalam rangka mendapatkan anak yang diidam-idamkan oleh setiap pasangan.

Saat pertama kali menyadari bahwa Suzuna hamil anak pertama, Sena sungguh senang bukan main. Namun, menyadari hal kedua, ketika mulai masuk bulan ketiga, Suzuna mulai minta yang aneh-aneh –dengan kata lain, NGIDAM-, Sena mulai menyadari dirinya sungguh menderita.

Khususnya hari ini.

Subuh ini..

Di tengah hujan dan angin yang dingin.

Dia malah disuruh mencari Rujak duren yang ia rasa tidak pernah ada itu.

"Hhhh, di-dingin, dimana tuh adanya Rujak duren?" ucap Sena dengan gigi yang bergemeletukan. Menggigil. Hanya dengan piyama dan jaket tipis plus payung yang melindunginya dari serangan air hujan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, saat setiap rumah mati lampu dan hanya lampu jalanan yang nyala, adalah bagian terseram sendiri bagi Sena. Ini HOROR! HOROR BUNG! Sena benci berada di tempat gelap yang menyeramkan semacam ini. Yah, meski ia harus menahan rasa takutnya demi sang istri tercinta yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu.

PLOK!

Sena terkaget, matanya terpejam, siapa yang ditengah hujan pagi buta begini –selain dirinya sendiri tentu- berada di tengah jalan seperti itu?

_Aduh, siapa nih?__ Tangan siapa nih?_

_Siapa? Jangan-jangan…._

"SETAAAAAAAAANNNN!" pekik Sena yang sukses membuat tetangganya melemparinya dengan sandal lagi.

"SIAPA YANG SETAN? INI MONTA! M-O-N-T-A!! MAX! Aku lagi Ronda nih di komplek ini," Monyet itu *PLAK!* -ehm, maksud saya Monta- langsung menjitak kepala Sena yang mulai basah kuyup itu dan dilanjutkan dengan pentungan yang dipukulkan tanpa aba-aba.

"AUUW! So-sori! Sori, Mon! Gak tau!" Sena memegangi kepalanya yang-nyaris-saja-geger-otak gara-gara pentungan Monta itu.

"Ngapain, kau? Sena? Pagi buta begini?"

"Su-suzuna, ngidam, nyari Rujak Duren," kata Sena dengan wajah yang sungguh melankolis.

"BUH? HWAHAHA, Mana ada Rujak Duren, MAX!"

"Huh," kata Sena meratapi nasibnya, "Sial banget sih aku."

"Ya udah kita berteduh aja dulu."

***

Jam 5 Subuh.

Hujan sudah jelas sekali berhenti. Namun Sena tak punya hasrat sedikitpun untuk mencari Rujak Duren yang entah ada atau tidak itu. Namun, daripada meratapi kekesalannya, lebih baik dia berusaha mencari cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi ngidam-istrinya-yang-sumpah-merepotkan itu.

Monta masih tiduran di Pos Rondanya. Sena membiarkannya saja. Ia segera berlalu, jalan-jalan (itung-itung Jogging!) dan berfikir : Apa kira-kira yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengganti si Rujak Duren.

"Sayuuuuurrr!!! SAYUUUURRRR!!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk sayur lewat. Sejak kapan ada tukang sayur lewat jam 5 pagi begini? Sena aja heran. Namun, setelah melihat apa yang tertulis di Truk tersebut, Sena menjadi maklum sendiri.

HIRUMA'S VEGETABLE

Sejak kapan Hiruma beralih jadi Pengusaha Tukang Sayur? Sudah kurang kerjaan pagi-pagi begini lewat. Eh, tunggu! Siapa tahu dia jual sesuatu yang mirip dengan yang diinginkan Suzuna!

"Mas! Mas! Sayur!" teriak Sena. Seketika Truk tersebut berhenti. Seorang pria berkumis tebal layaknya pak Raden keluar dari sana.

"Eh! Pak! Mau beli apa? Tumben subuh-subuh begini ada yang mau beli!"

"Saya juga heran sih, kok ada truk sayur pagi-pagi gini," kata Sena, "Mas, ngomong-ngomong ada jual Rujak Duren nggak?"

Si Penjual cengo. Sejak kapan ada rujak macem itu?

"Hm, Mas," kata si Penjual mengelus kumis layaknya pak Raden, "Kalo Rujak Kedondong mah, saya tau, di depan pelabuhan sana banyak yang jual. Tapi kalo Rujak Duren… namanya aja baru tau sekarang."

"Gitu yah? Haduh, Istri saya tuh mas, lagi ngidam," kata Sena dengan melankolisnya.

"Nanti saya tanya sama Tuan Hiruma deh mas, taulah, dia 'kan Setan, siapa tau aja dia bisa dapet macem-macem dari sesajennya (?)."

"Adanya apa nih?" tanya Sena.

"Duren ada mas! Wortel, cabe, tomat, ikan asin. Banyak deh mas! Beli deh yah! Murah!" otak bisnisnya mulai jalan.

"Diskon deh!" kata Sena.

"Humm, gimana ya? Saya diskon 1 % deh!" kata si Penjual yang sumpah pelit ini.

"WHAT?" Sena memajukan bibirnya, "Kalo gitu mah mendingan gak usah didiskon aja sekalian!"

"Oke, nawar? 2 % deh!!"

"SAMA AJA!"

"Terus, mas ini mau beli apa sih? Ampe minta didiskon segala?"

"Hm, pengen beli semuanya," kata Sena, sejenak membuat si Penjual senang, "Tapi dompet saya ketinggalan di rumah. Hehe."

Si Penjual mengerutkan dahinya, "BILANG AJA LO GAK BISA BELI!"

BRUUUUMMM… Truk Sayur itu berlalu begitu saja.

Sena memperhatikan alrojinya. Pukul 6.30 pagi. Bagus, pulang-pulang dia bisa diomelin istrinya.

PLOK!

Lagi-lagi ada tangan yang menyentuh bahu Sena. Sena merinding lagi. _Jangan-jangan_ ini….

"HANTUUUUUUU!"

PLAK! Orang (?) itu menampar Sena. Dan tidak lain, orang (?) itu adalah MONTA. Dua kali dibilang setan, emang enak lo! *dilempar pisang*

"SIALAN MAX! Aku dikira makhluk halus lagi!" Monta ngamuk.

"_So-sori egen, Mon, ai don know yu ar dibelakang mi!_" Sena bicara dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sumpah belepotan.

"Ngomong opo to koe, MAX?" lha, Monta malah nyasar ke bahasa Jawa.

"Lha? Beta tidak ngomong apa-apa!" ucap Sena dengan logat Maluku.

"Eee, Takye! Koe tu ngomong opo? Max?" Monta menjawab dengan logat Madura.

"Ngomong apa garang ikam tu! Kada ngerti ulun!" Sena menjawab lagi dengan logat Banjar.

"Hahhuaahahaha haubahahah MAX namauanahahaha MAX!" Monta menjawab dengan bahasa primitive (?)

Author + Readers : _Sweatdrop_.

Setelah pergulatan batin (?) sesaat itu, Sena akhirnya menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita gila ya, Mon?" akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tepat, BAHASA INDONESIA! CINTAI BAHASA KITA! *dilempar bakiak*

"Kita? Lo aje kali yeh MAX!" Monta menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku, terdengar Alay, kayaknya di sok-sok-in, "Gue neh waras tauk!"

Sena + Reader : _Sweatdrop_ again

"Udah deh, Mon! Capek!" ucap Sena dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi Melankolis.

Monta yang kasian ngeliat muka sahabatnya itu akhirnya menyerah dan berkata, "Oke, balik ke istrimu MAX."

"Nah! Iya!" Sena baru ingat permasalahan yang sebenarnya, "Lagipula memang ada Rujak Duren?"

"Mana tau aku!" ucap Monta juga menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn, aku nyerah deh," kata Sena menghela nafas (lagi), "Lagipula mana ada makanan kayak begitu dijual."

"Jadi?"

"Terpaksa pulang," kata Sena menelan ludah. Ia tidak yakin keselamatan tulang belakangnya tidak akan 'baik-baik saja' apabila digilas Suzuna.

"Kudoakan keselamatanmu, MAX!" ucap Monta sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sena. _Sungguh Ironis! Hanya karena rujak duren semua harus terjadi!_ Pikir Monta.

***

Hmh, Sena menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat di depan pintu kamarnya dan Suzuna. Mari kita adakan countdown.

3…

2…

1…

CKLEK! Sena membuka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, Suzuna sudah ada di sana, duduk dengan gunting rumput di tangan dan Inline Skate-nya yang terpasang dengan Rapi. *orang hamil kok pake Inline Skate? =="*

"Senaaa," Suzuna manja, "Rujak durennya mana, say?"

"Eeh? I-itu…"

"Jangan bilang Sena nggak bisa beli," kata Suzuna dengan wajah angker. Memberi _Death glare_.

"B-bukan!" ucap Sena bergidik.

"Terus?"

"A-aku nggak.. nggak ketemu.. nggak ketemu Ru-rujaknya!" ucap Sena terbata-bata.

Wajah Suzuna berubah total dari angker menjadi semakin angker!

"KAMU YA! PADAHAL AKU DAN CALON ANAKMU SUDAH NUNGGU BERJAM-JAM! TAPI KENAPA KAMU NGGAK DAPET JUGA!" Suzuna memulai kegiatannya 'menggilas' Sena.

"HUWAAAAAAA!!"

Semoga arwahnya diterima disisiNya, amin. *ditendang Sena*

***

"_Moshi-moshi!_" kata Taki siang itu, mengunjungi rumah keluarga Kobayakawa yang baru, "_My Siisstteeerrr! Kakakmu yang jenius ini datang!_"

"Hai kakak!" Suzuna berjalan menuju kakaknya dan segera sungkeman. Terlihat Sena dengan perban membalut seluruh bagian punggungnya. Sena ikutan Sungkem.

Taki sedikit heran dengan penampilan si adik ipar yang.. err.. tragis itu.

"Sena? Ke-kena-kenapa badanmu?" tanya Taki.

Sena ingin menjawab sejujurnya, tapi setelah menerima tatapan seseorang disebelahnya yang seolah mengatakan : 'kubunuh-kau-kubunuh-kau', dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Biasa," kata Sena, "Pergulatan Suami Istri saat Istri sedang Hamil."

"O-oh," Taki hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ne, Sena, belikan aku kue anpan!" ucap Suzuna lagi dengan _innocent_nya.

"Eh? Hari ini kan hari minggu, biasanya toko penjual anpan tutup *ngarang abis*."

"Belikan. Biar kakak yang menemaniku," Suzuna membujuknya lagi. Karena nggak tega, akhirnya Sena pergi juga.

***

Karena wejangan istri tercinta yang sedang ngidam anak pertama, siapa sih yang nggak mau nurutin? Akhirnya Sena rela pergi meski kalau gak dapet nantinya dia bakal kena gampar Suzuna yang saat hamil jadi sensitif itu.

"Toko Kue Anpan 1, tutup," Sena berjalan di 500 m pertama.

1 kilometer kemudian, "Tutup juga."

10 menit kemudian, "Samping supermarket, tutup."

3 jam kemudian….

"NYERAH! TUTUP SEMUA!" Sena menghempaskan dirinya di kursi taman.

Tiba-tiba ada gerobak lewat…

"ANPAAAN! ANPAAAAN!"

_Kebetulan_, pikir Sena. Abang-abang yang pake gerobak itu akhirnya dipanggil Sena.

"Beli anpannya, Mas!" ucap Sena

"Rasa apa? Cokelat, nanas, stroberi? Perusahaan Anpan kami menyediakan jenis-jenis anpan lho!" kata si penjual dengan kacamata hitam mengkilat, mengangkat brosur-brosur dengan gambar Teddy Bear meluk kue anpan.

"Hah? Anpan aja ada perusahaannya? Maju dong!"

"Iya dong, Mas."

"Emang nama perusahaannya apa?"

"HIRUMA'S TRADITIONAL CAKE!"

JEGER!

"Punya Hiruma-san?" Sena kaget setengah mati.

"Iya, Tuan Muda Hiruma mengelola bisnis ini."

Buset, tadi pagi sayur, sekarang anpan. Hiruma-san itu pengen ngelola apa aja sih?

_Ya sudahlah_, pikir Sena. Yang penting tujuannya tercapai dan nggak digilas Suzuna.

"Oke, mas, saya beli. Anpannya berapa satu?" tanya Sena.

"100 Yen, tiga biji," ya elah, mahal, tapi demi Istri tercinta, apa sih yang enggak.

"Beli 200 Yen deh!" kata Sena akhirnya, sambil mengeluarkan uangnya yang terdiri dari receh-receh yang diselotip biar pas 10 yen, terus diambil 20 biji, jadinya 200 Yen.

Si penjual natap Sena dengan tampang _without-sins_ miliknya, "Eh, maap mas, tapi Kue Anpannya udah abis dari sejam yang lalu."

Sena yang masih ngitungin recehnya cuman diem sejenak dan bilang, "_Oh, abis_."

"Iya mas, Abis dari sejam yang lalu."

JEGER!

Sena baru saja menyadari kebodohan dirinya, "A-abis?" tanyanya.

"Iya," si Penjual ngejawab simple.

"KALO GITU DARI TADI NGAPAIN? PAKE ACARA PROMOSI SEGALA?" Sena ngamuk.

"Namanya juga perusahaan, Mas, harus promosi dong! Hidup itu harus bisa promosi, kalo nggak, nggak bakal punya istri!"

"UDAH! PERGI SANA!" Sena mengeluarkan ke-OOC-annya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Si Penjual Anpan Gerobak ngabur. Sena menghela nafas lagi. Mengambil HP-nya. Menelepon Mantan Pacar yang sudah dihamilinya itu. (_maksudnya istrinya_)

"Halo? Sayang?" Sena bicara perlahan.

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Emm, kuenya habis, tokonya tutup semua. Jadi nggak bisa beli," Sena bersiap menerima omelan. Namun…

"Ya udah, nggak apa-apa," jawab Suzuna datar.

"Eh? Beneran?" Sena kaget dengan reaksi istrinya.

"Iyah, sekarang beliin aku kain beludru merah yah. Aku pengen buat baju dari kain beludru," kata Suzuna yang 'memanjakan' nadanya.

Tunggu, baju dari kain beludru?

"O-oke," kata Sena. Ia langsung menutup telepon genggamnya. Dan dengan satu helaan nafas, berburu barang.

***

Anehnya, kali ini, Sena mulus sekali mendapatkan kain beludru yang diinginkan dan segera pulang menuju rumah. Sekedar info, toko yang menjual kain tersebut merupakan cabang dari perusahaan HIRUMA'S CONVECTION *Sena _Sweatdrop_ mengetahui hal ini*. Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika ia sampai di rumah?

Terlihatlah Suzuna yang lagi mewek, dengan kepala Taki di tangannya. Masih nyatu kok, kepala sama badannya. Tenang aja.

"Lho? Suzuna? Kenapa?"

"A-aku dibanting _My Sis-sisterku_ sen-sendiri," kata Taki dengan mirisnya. Mata Suzuna yang penuh air mata itu membuat Sena tidak tahan untuk segera memeluknya. *_dasar mupeng lo!_*

"Nii-san bego! Dia bilang anak kita nanti pasti bakal mirip sama dia! Aku nggak mau! Jadi aku banting biar Nii-san gak bilang begitu lagi!"

Entah harus bangga ataukah prihatin, namun yang Sena tahu, Suzuna berbahaya kalau lagi hamil. Marah cuma karena alasan se-nggak penting itu? Sampai dibanting?

"Oke, oke," kata Sena tersenyum kecil, geli, "Sudah, kakakmu cuma bercanda. Lepasin, nanti kamu banting lagi, sayang."

Suzuna perlahan melepaskan genggaman kuat pada rambut kakaknya yang nyaris rontok itu.

Dan nangis bombay di dada Sena dengan mesra *halah!*.

Akhirnya segalanya berakhir damai, mereka bertiga berdiri. Suzuna (yang masih mewek) dan Sena yang rasanya pengen ketawa lebar-lebar ngeliat kelakuan istrinya pada kakaknya sendiri, hanya tersenyum kecil.

Taki memegangi rambutnya yang tadi ditarik-tarik, sebagai perantara titik tumpu untuk membanting. Dan mengambil barang yang dibeli Sena.

"Ini apa?" tanya Taki, "Bulu domba yah?"

"Bukan," Sena _Sweatdrop_, "Beludru."

"Oh! BELUDRU! AHAHA!!~~" Taki berputar-putar, "SUDAH LAMA AKU MENGINGINKAN KAIN SEPERTI INI~!"

"Ee-eh, nanti kainnya rusak," kata Sena melihat kakak iparnya mutar-mutar seperti gasing sambil memegangi kain beludru yang dibelinya.

"INI KAIN IMPIANKU! AHA~HA! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI BERPUTAR UNTUK TERUS BERSAMA KAIN INI (?)! A~HA—"

DBRUAK!

"HIIIEEEEEEYYYYY!!!" Sena terlempar jauh akibat tendangan naas itu. Dan dia jauh pergi ke alam lain (?).

*** _**[2.00 AM, Perumahan Deimon]**_

"HIIEEEYYYYYYY!! SAKIIIITTT!" teriak Sena di tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Se-sena? Sena! Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Suzuna.

Sena mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat istrinya yang lagi hamil itu disampingnya keheranan. Sementara hujan turun dengan derasnya.

_Oh, cuma mimpi aja ternyata_, pikir Sena dengan lega. Dia meraba punggungnya dan tidak ada perban ataupun tulang retak di sana.

'_Thanks God! Gue masih hidup__! Semoga nggak ada kejadian kayak begitu lagi!'_ Sena berbicara dalam hatinya. Wajahnya sudah berbinar-binar lega.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Nggak, cuma mimpi buruk," jawab Sena kalem, "Tidur lagi ya."

"Eh! Tunggu!" kata Suzuna mengubah raut mukanya menjadi _Innocent_.

"Apa?" tanya Sena.

"Beliin aku Rujak Duren!"

JEGER!

_Oh-Tidak-Lagi-Tuhanku!_

Ternyata, sampai kapanpun, tempat itu dan hari itupun menjadi hari yang selalu damai (??) dalam hidup mereka. Meski diiringi kemelankolisan dan teriakan hati '_tidak rela_' Sena, sih. Hehe.

**owari**

-_____________-

* * *

**From Author Nista :**

Gimana all? Garing? Banget. Saya baru pertama kali bikin Humor sih. Hehe. Cuman pengen coba-coba aja.

Kok akhirnya begitu sih? Aneh ya? saya aja ngerasa aneh.. -___-"

Yah, tak bakat memang. Tapi saya emang orangnya serba ingin mencoba. Humor itu titik lemah saya. Jujur saja, itu yang paling susah untuk saya buat dibanding Friendship, Romance ato Angst. Gak kayak Angst yang saya sendiri aja bisa nangis pas bikin ceritanya, untuk Humor ini, saya malah nggak bisa ketawa. Kenapa yah?

OOC, banget lah, kalo gak OOC, berarti bukan saya! *plak!*

Nih Fic saya publish, karena lagi males buat ngedit chapter 12 Suzuna-chan's Diary. Sebenarnya udah jadi, tapi typo masih banyak, jadi harus dibenerin dulu. Jadi ini dulu yah, sama Fic satunya tuh. *Author tak bertanggung jawab*

**Garing? Aneh? Abal? Tidak Jelas? Mo Flame? Mo Ripyu?**

SILAHKAN! Asal diisi dengan kata-kata yang membangun! Kita saling membantu okeh!

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
